1. Field of the Invention
In the engine system presented an eccentric is placed between the crankpin and connecting rod and is made to rotate by a system of eccentrically mounted gears. The rotation of the eccentric upon the crankpin, synchronized in conjunction with the crankshaft revolution, produces a compound crank motion which is sometimes referred to in the literature as a cycloidal crank system. The rotation of the eccentric augments the simple harmonic reciprocating motion induced by rotation of the crankpin and thus effects piston speed. Because of the added complexity of mechanism, and its attendant effect on piston motion, this type of engine is classified as an advanced reciprocating engine system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In all previous disclosures of engines of this type, the eccentric is made to rotate upon the crankpin by a system of gearing in which a stationary gear is fixedly attached to the engine block and by an emeshed planetary gear rotatably mounted in the crank arm. In this invention the stationary gear is fixedly attached to the crank arm.